


Just One Dance

by Biana_Delacroix



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biana_Delacroix/pseuds/Biana_Delacroix
Summary: A speakeasy during Prohibition is something Lucy has always dreamed of. Wyatt takes notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes into Timeless because I absolutely love these two and I hope they stick around for a long time. I actually wrote this before I knew they were doing a 20's episode, can't wait for that!

Chicago during Prohibition is a mess of parties and booze, and honestly it would be a pretty good time if it wasn't for the fact that Flynn is probably looking to change the course of a few prominent elections that would alter more than what Lucy is comfortable with. 

 (Half the time it doesn't make sense, whatever Flynn is trying to do, but then he's got that damn journal which is apparently a road-map to the destruction of America written by Lucy herself, so she figured the safest bet was to follow him through time and hope they managed to contain the damage.)

 Point being, they're in an honest-to-god speakeasy, and Flynn is nowhere to be found. It would be easier to concentrate at the task at hand, only without any imminent threats, it's a little too easy to get caught up in the trappings of the Jazz Age, feed off the laughter and the high spirits of the party around them. It's all illegal but that only adds to the thrill and Lucy's pretty sure that the bright young things surrounding her are practically daring the law to show up, just so they'd have a good story to tell the next morning. 

 "The bartender hasn't seen anybody that looks like Flynn." Wyatt at least managed to keep on track, sliding into the booth where Lucy was keeping an eye over the crowded dance floor. "But I'm pretty sure he was sneaking shots on the side, so he may not be too reliable."

 Lucy nodded absentmindedly, eyes still trained on the dance floor. She'd read about prohibition, she seen the old black and white photos of flappers, she'd even listened to old jazz records in her grandfather's collection. But nothing could have really prepared her for the sum of those parts, for the insatiable lust for life, the way the dancers laughed and spun on the floor like they couldn't care less if morning ever came. 

 It was exhilarating.

"Lucy?"

 She snapped her head to the side, finding Wyatt staring at her oddly. "Sorry, what?"

 Wyatt raised an eyebrow, looking between her dazed face and the dancers on the floor. "You like the 20's?"

 Lucy nodded enthusiastically, "My Mom used to tell me these stories about her grandfather. Legend has it he was a bootlegger." She'd always loved the old stories, even though half of them were probably false. But that was all part of the fun. She turned her attention back to the crowd who were cheering on the band as they finished a song. They struck up something soon after, slower, gentler, more romantic. Most of the dancers dispersed, and Lucy could see Rufus chatting up a couple of the musicians on break. Still no sign of Flynn. She would almost be angry that this little jump was looking to pointless, but the soft jazz and rush of the party almost made it worth it.

 She was so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed the outstretched hand in front of her. It took her moment but she blinked owlishly and followed the line of the arm up to Wyatt's face, staring down at her with an amused smirk.

 "Come on, we've got time."

 Lucy almost laughed at the bad joke but her mind was too busy trying to put this together. She really didn't think Wyatt knew how to Charleston.

 "You sure?"

 Wyatt glanced over his shoulder at the dance floor, then shrugged. "Doesn't look too difficult."

 He was right, the band was still playing the slower tune, the few couples on the floor swaying slowly in what wouldn't have looked too out of place back home in the 21st century. Still, she couldn't pretend she wasn't a little shocked that Wyatt Logan was suddenly a dancer.

 "You're hurting my feelings here," Wyatt said with a grin.

 Lucy threw caution to the wind and took Wyatt's hand, letting him pull her out of the booth and towards the dance floor. She faced him nervously, but in a surprisingly smooth move, he took one hand and settled another lightly on her waist, moving them in time to the gentle cadence of the music.

 They were nowhere near as close as some of the other couples on the floor, instead keeping the distance of partners – of friends. Lucy didn't find it half as awkward as she thought it would be, but the question weighed on her mind. Despite the fact that he obviously trusted them these days, he was still notoriously closed off, lost in the memory of Jessica, and Lucy couldn't blame him. But she didn't want to send him down a dark path, so she kept her thoughts to herself and let Wyatt lead them in slow circles.

 It didn't matter after a second though, Wyatt sensed her unasked question. "Haven't done this in a while," he admitted quietly. "Not since.... Jess used to try to get me to dance. Made me take lessons before our wedding."

 Lucy smiled at the thought of anybody getting Wyatt to do something like that.

 Wyatt cleared his throat. "Anyway, I wanted to see if I still remembered. And hey, now you get to say you danced in a speakeasy."

 She could, and smiled wider at the sweet gesture. Wyatt was sentimental, much more than anybody (or even he) would give him credit for. But it got lost under the weight of grief and obsession, and Lucy wondered what he was like before Jessica's murder, when he was just a man very much in love with his wife...

 But was a dangerous train of thought to go down. 

 They lapsed into a comfortable silence, listening to the dying notes of the song. Even as scattered applause broke out, they stayed in their hold, staring at each other like they couldn't figure out how to step out of moment. 

 "Uh...guys?"

 Like a bomb had gone off, they both jumped apart, turning to find Rufus standing next to them, staring at them oddly. "You guys good? One of the band players saw someone who looks like Flynn hanging around the back alley earlier today."

Wyatt nodded robotically, already slipping into solider mode, mission clear. If Rufus noticed the way his hand hovered in the space between him and Lucy like it missed her warmth, he didn't comment on it. Lucy, for her part, just swallowed down the whiplash of going from dancing in a club to being a time traveler saving the world and reminded herself harshly that she was here for a reason. 

 Still...

 They don't get Flynn that day, but they keep several important dignitaries from being killed and that'll have to do. Lucy knew it was a win for them, but that's not what she thinks about when they're back in the 21st century and she hands over the beautiful dress she'd been wearing.

 Just before she left Mason Industries, she caught a glimpse of Wyatt heading off, and he turned to her briefly, catching her eye. They said nothing, but there was a small smile on his face and he nodded at her before taking off. It took Lucy a moment to realize that she was standing there smiling to herself.

 As she walked to her car, she found herself humming a slow jazz tune and that small smile widened across her face.

 She got to dance in a speakeasy with a handsome man. Maybe this trip wasn’t such a waste.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
